Razor blades are treated with a coating such as polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE), sometimes referred to as “telomer,” in order to reduce the cutting force required to use the razor blade. However, in many instances, the coating is applied too thick for optimal shaving comfort, especially during the first shave. The thick coating on the blade edge is pushed back during shaving, resulting in increased shave performance after the first shave. Accordingly, efforts have been directed towards reliably and reproducibly thinning the blade coating to simulate the effects of the “pushed back” coating.
In some instances, a portion of the coating is selectively removed using a solvent to provide a thin layer, which can improve the characteristics of the razor especially on the first shave. These methods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,459 to Kwiecien et al.